


Yes. Even more domestic fluff

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [6]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changjae is the best ship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, once again writing in the middle of the night, sleepy Changsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: A sleeping Changsub and a cuddly Sungjae.





	Yes. Even more domestic fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it  
> I am going to sleep now 
> 
> Enjoy

"you can stop crying now, Yook Sungjae is home " Sungjae announced loudly Shutting the door their apartment behind him. Hanged up his coat, He frowned Not hearing the usual snarky response of " if anyone was a prince it be me "  
Was Changsub not home yet? Slipping off his shoes at the door, Sungjae called "changsub, you home Babe?" as he walked into the living room.

That weird Changsub usually came home before him, as Sungjae had later classes then the him. Finding no changsub in the living room or, kitchen. He walked down the hall to their shared bedroom. He laughed when he saw his boyfriend. 

Messy black hair, Snoring quietly, and Eyes closed. He was laying in the middle of the bed. spread eagle on his back, still fully clothed. He even had his coat on and scarf still on. With Sami laying curled up on top his stomach,purring softly. 

Gazing fondly at the pair, He reached down, safely removing Sami from the olders stomach before plopping down on top of him. Waking Changsub up with a start. Propping his chin up on top of his chest. He watched as Changsub groaned and groggily open one eye. " ya get off brat " he said gruffly try to push him off, Still half asleep. "Can't my legs don't work anymore " Sungjae said grinning, wrapping his arms around Changsub. " Whatever, let me sleep " he groaned giving up and closing his eyes again " Chaaaaaaangsubbb " Sungjae winned poking The olders cheek. " I want to cuddle with you " Changsub lifted his head up, cracking an eye open to look at him " And what do you call what your doing now? Hugging laying down?" Sungjae rolled his eyes " You can't cuddle someone right if there wearing a coat and work clothes. It's against the rules." " I don't want to get up" " I'll stop talking and let you sleep" " Bull and you know it " Changsub scoffed but he dragged him self up nonetheless muttering to himself as he walked in to their closet. Sungjae smiled triumphantly to himself. Changing out of his clothes, into sweats and a t-shirt. Changsub came out in boxers and in one of sungjae's Star Wars shirts. His eyes still half closed. And let me just say, a sleepy Changsub in a to big t-shirt stumbling sleepily into bed. Is one of the most adorable thing in the world. Crawling in to the bed with changsub. Wrapping his arms around the shorters waist and tangling there legs together. Changsub nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck breathing in his sent, already half asleep. Finally he thought.Sleep. Until " I'm hungry" He groaned a long suffering sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Still hyped over JJ project MV  
> It was amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> We really need more Changjae there are like fifteen stories on here. 
> 
> What is this grammar you speak of?


End file.
